Original Sin
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: The finale of a loose trilogy of stories, the previous being Are You There God? It's Me, Kisuke, and Ranso Tengai. Covers the romantic relationship between Urahara and Ichigo. Urahara/Ichigo. Songfic


Original Sin

By: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkai_girl

Disclaimer: _Bleach_ and all of its characters are owned by Tite Kubo, his Japanese publishers, and Viz. I only play with them for grins and giggles. Lyrics to _Original Sin_ as sung by Taylor Dane in the movie _The Shadow_ is used without permission.

A/N: Written as the finale of a loose trilogy of stories, the previous being _Night Out_, and _Ranso Tengai_. It covers the romantic relationship between Urahara and Ichigo. Urahara/Ichigo.

0o0o0o0o0o

Yelling voices pulled Urahara from the living room. "What is going on…?"

The blond stumbled to a halt, blinking at the mess in his entryway. Ginta had been painting the ceiling – punishment for tormenting Ururu – but he was now arguing with Kurosaki Ichigo.

A Kurosaki Ichigo dripping with white paint.

The thick paint weighed down the young man's usually spiky orange hair, coated his clothes, and dripped from the edge of his nose. Not surprisingly, Ichigo spluttered with rage at Ginta. Kisuke could work out the series of events from the debris field: the young redhead had set up the ladder by the door, which Ichigo knocked over when he walked in.

Shaking his head, the scientist raised his voice just loud enough to be heard over the ruckus. "Enough. Ginta, you should have put up a sign. So you shall clean up this mess – then start over. Ichigo, come with me and we'll get you cleaned up."

While the substitute Soul Reaper showered, the shopkeeper handed Tessai the paint-covered clothes to clean. Digging into his own clothes, Urahara found an old pair of drawstring sweats and t-shirt for his student to wear while his own clothes were laundered. Retracing his steps, the scientist slipped into the bathroom to leave them for his sometime-student.

He stopped dead, blue eyes widening at the sight standing clad only in his underwear before him. After the debacle where Ichigo stupidly attacked the two captain-class officers sent to retrieve Rukia, Kisuke was very aware that the younger man was quite muscular. He'd changed the bandages, after all. All his stunned mind could articulate at the moment, however, was that Ichigo had grown up over the last few years.

Steam from the shower gave the Vaizard's tan skin a glowing sheen. The many scars earned in battle stood out in stark contrast. All of the fighting, along with the burdens he'd taken on over the long years of war had broadened Ichigo's shoulders. Of a height with Freeloader-_san_ now, his muscles were also just as defined.

Mouth gone dry with sudden, unexpected desire, the scientist was rudely reminded of the length of his celibacy. And that he wanted his student – right now. Preferably up against the countertop.

The sudden flush crossing Ichigo's handsome face as he caught sight of him in the mirror brought the former captain up short. While hardly an innocent, the former _ryoka_ would never be called a Lothario.

"Here you go, Ichigo," said Urahara, shading his eyes beneath the brim of his striped hat. Pretending that everything was completely normal. "Sweats and a t-shirt. Tessai is working on getting the paint out of your clothes."

"Thanks, _Geta-boushi_."

The impersonal nickname, from back when they'd first met, decided Urahara on his course of action. Seducing his student would make for a most interesting challenge; one he'd relish. It would be something different, anyway.

_I've been looking for an original sin_

_One with a twist and a bit of a spin_

_And since I've done all the old ones_

_Till they've all been done in_

_Now I'm just looking_

_And I'm gone with the wind_

_Endlessly searching for an original sin_

Carefully, slowly, Urahara drew Ichigo in, making moves so subtle – sometimes much too subtle – that the former _ryoka_ thought the whole thing was his idea. It was Ichigo that made the first overt move, but the shopkeeper responded enthusiastically. Allowing his student to lead this particular dance – seemingly, anyway – brought Kisuke to his goal much sooner than originally expected.

Becoming the Vaizard's lover tied the young man even more firmly to his cause. Aside from the obvious benefits, however, the scientist quickly realized that he'd miscalculated slightly. The few stolen, hidden minutes when they could be together was first a balm to Urahara's wounded soul, then became an outright addiction. He couldn't get enough of the orange-haired former _ryoka_.

"Do you really have to go?" Urahara pushed himself up from the futon to a sitting position. He watched as the firm, muscled ass of his student and lover was covered first by black boxers – a gift from himself – then by stylishly ripped jeans.

"Goat-Face leaving for a conference in Osaka tonight," replied Ichigo, his words muffled by his shirt sliding over his head. "My sisters can't stay home by themselves."

"Isn't Rukia-_san_…?"

"And what happens if some Arrancars or an Espada attack? I can't -" Ichigo broke off with a sigh. "Look, Kisuke. Either Rukia or I have to be there – all night. I can't stay here and watch them at the same time. My family comes first; you of all people know that. Besides…Dad's getting suspicious."

The blond refrained from pointing out that Hitsugaya would probably be willing to watch over the twins for an evening. The knowledge that Isshin suspected that his son was seeing someone threw cold water on his mood, however. In certain aspects of Ichigo's life, his old friend was highly over-protective. Better to not push things. "It can't be helped. You will call me if you need me, of course."

The substitute Soul Reaper's rare smile was infectious, and Urahara returned it. Getting up from the futon, he padded naked over to his lover, kissing him deeply. Gratified to hear the low, guttural sound from the younger man, his erection reawakened as sword-callused fingers slid into his messy blond hair.

The kiss continued, growing in passion, Kisuke pressing against the other man, feeling a matching erection hidden behind the denim. His hands ghosted along Ichigo's back towards his belt. With a groan, Ichigo pushed him away. "I have to -"

"I know. I got carried away. Go, before I try to convince you to stay." Licking his lips, the shopkeeper stepped back. He grinned at the hot, longing look his student gave his muscular body; Ichigo's initial pleased surprise at finding what was hidden under his everyday clothes was a favorite memory. "Unless you want me to ravish you right now, of course."

With a last look back, Ichigo fled.

Smile fading, the former captain looked down at his body. Resigning himself to a solo session in the shower, he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. It was going to be a long, lonely night.

_You can dance forever_

_You've got a fire in your feet_

_But will it ever be enough_

_You know that it'll never be enough_

_And you can fly and never land_

_And never need to sleep_

_But will it ever be enough_

_You know that it'll never be enough_

_It's not enough to make the nightmares go away_

_It's not enough to make the tears run dry_

_And who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men today_

_It's a city of shadows_

_It's a city of lies_

_It's a city of secrets_

_It's a city of crime_

Urahara could only call the argument "titanic." Most of the time, Isshin was fairly laid back. Of course, most of the time did not include finding out the identity of his son's lover. And a male lover at that. The former captain could count on one hand the times his old friend blew his stack like this.

The last time had been right after his wife was slaughtered protecting Ichigo. After nearly a decade, the blond figured the other exile from Soul Society was overdue. Never mind that it was a lousy time for it to happen.

Clubbing was not something he ordinarily enjoyed, but he'd made an exception for Ichigo. Besides, his lover was making noises about letting certain people know about the full extent of their relationship. Judging by the look on his face when Isshin appeared, his father was _not_ on the short list.

In the end, all three of them were angry at the others, and his hopes for the evening – along with his relationship with Ichigo – were shattered. Urahara was brushed off the next time he tried to speak with the younger man; practically ignored.

A cold Ichigo was a scary and formidable thing, thought the scientist sadly.

_It'll all be over now_

_All I wanted was a piece of the night_

_I never got an equal share_

_When the stars are out of sight_

_And the moon is down_

_The natives are so restless tonight_

_All I needed was a spot in the light_

_It never had to get so dark_

_When the stars are out of sight_

_And the moon is down_

_The natives are so restless tonight_

Nothing seemed to work. Once again relegated to the mostly-annoying teacher, the former captain tried numerous schemes to catch Ichigo's attention – giving him space, trying to spend time with him, even sending gifts – but he was shut out. In a last-ditch effort, the blond even tried to make the young man jealous.

_I've been looking for the ultimate crime_

_Infinite victims, infinitesimal time_

_And I'm so, so very guilty for no reason no rhyme_

_So now I'm just looking and I'm killing some time_

_Endlessly searching for the ultimate crime_

The club-hopping was awful, the occasional one-night-stands even worse. After a time, Ichigo stopped going to the usual clubs, and never went out at all. Ironically, thought the blond, now that he was single, the shopkeeper was irresistible to young men – except for the one he wanted.

_You can lose yourself in pleasure_

_Till you body's going numb_

_But will it ever be enough_

_You know that it'll never be enough_

_You can always take whatever_

_You conceive of if you want_

_But it will ever be enough_

_You know that it'll never be enough_

_It's not enough to make the nightmares go away_

_It's not enough to make the tears run dry_

_And who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men today_

_It's a city of shadow_

_It's a city of lies_

_It's a city of cruelty_

_It's a city of crime_

Finally, having given up all the games and schemes to win Ichigo back, the former captain was surprised one afternoon to hear his door slam. Wary, as all of his housemates were out, Urahara grasped Benihime, and silently moved towards the entranceway. Ichigo's _reiatsu_ swamped him just before his student's body barreled into him, knocking them both to the floor.

"Ichi- Kurosaki-_kun_," asked the scientist incredulously from his position under the young man. He'd learned the hard way to not use the Vaizard's given name since their break-up. "What is wrong?"

His answer was a tongue stuck down his throat. Starting to return the kiss out of habit, the blond remembered their fight, and pushed Ichigo back. "What is going on?"

"I'm tired of being mad at you. I want us back the way we were before."

Urahara felt his student's erection when Ichigo rocked his hips against him. A low moan escaped the former captain's lips. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this one? You've been…distant the last few months."

"Does it really matter," asked the young man breathlessly, leaning in to nibble at the join of the shopkeeper's neck and shoulder. "I want you back."

"It really does matter." Somehow, the scientist's voice came out strong and even, and not breathless with desire. "Tell me."

His student's description, begrudging at first, explained everything. Such hot, risky, role-playing sex would arouse a rock. Especially if it involved Freeloader-_san_ and the cool Quincy. Urahara would have felt the same in the younger man's shoes.

However.

"It's not that simple, Ichigo." With an effort, he extricated himself from his former – and hopefully soon-to-be current again – lover. "Just because you're horny doesn't mean we go back to the way it was as if nothing ever happened. That's a game even I don't play."

The ensuing argument was short, loud, and heated. Storming out of the _shoten_, Ichigo paused in the door and looked back towards him; confused storms swirling in molten chocolate eyes. The shopkeeper hoped that was a good sign; his often-rash student would _think_ about why he's been turned down.

_It'll all be over now_

_All I wanted was a piece of the night_

_I never got an equal share_

_When the stars are out of sight_

_And the moon is down_

_The natives are so restless tonight_

_All I needed was a spot in the light_

_It never had to get so dark_

_When the stars are out of sight_

_And the moon is down_

_The natives are so restless tonight_

Under other circumstances, the former captain would relish the suddenly less-argumentative Ichigo. The substitute Soul Reaper actually gave his decisions five whole seconds of thought – especially ones involving his mentor. It was a strange kind of gift, but then his former lover was hardly a "normal" person – and this one was most welcome.

The younger man was also making some tentative – for him – attempts at a reconciliation, which the shopkeeper appreciated. He made a few gestures of his own towards getting back together, and things seemed to be looking up. His student's frozen demeanor towards him began to thaw in earnest, and Urahara found himself smiling for real again.

"Come on, Kisuke," wheedled Ichigo one evening after the others had left for their patrols. The former _ryoka_ hung back for a moment. "You and me on a real date; going out to dinner. We'll even tell Goat-Face, so he can't accuse us of sneaking around."

Shivering slightly, Urahara gave in. This time, however, there would be no irate shouting match with a parent. He'd make sure of it, even if had to swallow his pride to do so.

One morning, after all of the Kurosaki's were out of the house, he dropped in on their father at the clinic.

"You're healthy as a horse," stated Isshin flatly. His arms crossed, he looked like the formidable warrior he used to be – and still was, under the right circumstances. "Why are _you_ here?"

"To talk about Ichigo, why else?"

The doctor glowered at the shopkeeper. "Talk fast."

"Fine, then. I'll get right to the point. One, he's doing fine as a substitute Soul Reaper, but you already knew that. Two, your stunt at the club all those months ago succeeded; Ichigo and I broke up after that."

Pausing, Urahara was unsurprised – irritated, even pissed, but not surprised – when the other former captain relaxed slightly at his words. "But you knew that, too. Three, I'm neither pleased nor satisfied with that. Not only does it make my "other job" harder, but I am quite attached to your son."

Isshin began to bridle, but the blond pushed on. "Four, Ichigo also wants things back the way they were before your interference; _he_ asked _me_ out on a date yesterday. And he says he's going to tell you about it beforehand. So I agreed."

Stopping just long enough to pick up his hat from the floor – Isshin's enraged bellow included a lot of hot air – Urahara continued. "And five, I love him, Isshin."

"You…what?" The taller man looked stunned, anger faltering.

"I _love_ him. Had I realized that before you interfered, I doubt you'd have come between us that night." Blue eyes glared balefully at brown. "You gave him to me – don't deny it! – as a weapon against Aizen. Raised him to withstand pain; letting him see spirits without ever _once_ helping him deal with the cost of that gift. Instead, you've closed your eyes, covered your ears, and done everything in your power to ignore it. Leaving it to me to guide and shape him into a _shinigami_.

"You're his father, Isshin, and he loves you because of that." Urahara turned his back on the other man. "But he respects me because I treat him as the adult he is. Remember that, if he eventually despises you once the truth about his powers comes out. I certainly won't speak on your behalf, _old friend_. After all the years I've waited, watched, and looked out for him, I won't do him the disservice of lying to him about you."

He left the clinic, leaving a stunned and gaping Kurosaki Isshin behind. "I'll show myself out, thanks."

_Now I'm just looking_

_And I'm gone with the wind_

_Endlessly searching or an original sin_

_I've been looking for an original sin_

_One with a twist and a bit of a spin  
And since I've done all of the old ones_

_Till they've all been done in_

_Endlessly searching for an original sin_

_I've been looking for an original sin_

_One with a twist and a bit of a spin_

_And since I've done all of the old ones_

_Till they've all been done in_

_Now I'm just looking_

_And I'm gone with the wind_

_Endlessly searching for an original sin_

"It was easier than I expected," said Ichigo, holding the restaurant door for Urahara as they exited. "I told him, and after asking if I was sure this was what I wanted, Goat-Face didn't argue about it."

The blond merely nodded. After his visit to the clinic, it was not exactly surprising that Isshin retracted his opposition to their relationship. "I, ah, have a confession to make, Ichigo…."

The shopkeeper waited for the explosion after mentioning his visit to the Kurosaki house. The seconds ticked by as his student mulled it over, and then smiled.

The former captain blinked at Ichigo. "Not upset? No shouting?"

Still smiling, the younger man shook his head. "If you went to talk to him, it means you're serious about this. About us."

"For once,' replied Urahara, smiling wryly. He liked being the beneficiary of one of the substitute _shinigami_'s rare smiles and told him so. "Of course, seeing you flush is even more interesting."

"Stop," said Ichigo, giving the blond a light elbow, his face as red as Renji's hair.

"I yield," chuckled the shopkeeper, holding up his hands in mock-surrender. It was fun to play with the former _ryoka_ this way, and they eased into the routine. They were fairly comfortable together, even considering the strange nature of their convoluted relationship.

"Kisuke," asked the orange-haired man hesitantly. "Can we…?"

"Teenagers," responded the former scientist, grinning even as his voice was full of mock-disgust. "If you're sure…then yes."

"Cheating" outrageously, they flash-stepped into Tokyo-proper and checked into a hotel room for the night. For tonight at least, Urahara wanted some privacy and distance from the war in Karakura.

They barely made it through the door of their room before Ichigo pushed the blond up against the wall, seeking the older man's lips in a hungry kiss. Moaning low, Urahara returned it in spades. The substitute Soul Reaper kissed like he fought: hard, relentless, and brimming with passion.

His mouth otherwise occupied, the former captain grabbed Ichigo's shirt, yanking it out of his pants. Nimble fingers traced the six-pack hidden under the fabric. To his sword-calloused hands, the skin over the muscles felt like silk. The slight trembling of the younger man's stomach muscles when his fingers ghosted over them always made him smile.

The scientist whimpered quietly, feeling momentarily lost as Ichigo broke the kiss with a low growl before darting in to bite the join of his shoulder and neck. Abandoning his tracing of his student's muscles as his head lolled backwards, Urahara grasped the leather belt threaded through the loops on the Vaizard's slacks, and tugged him even closer. Only a few layers of cloth separated their growing erections, and they both hissed as they met.

It was always like this, the scientist thought through the haze of arousal. Ichigo led the foreplay, wanting to see the older man's excitement and desire for him grow – but then always wants to be penetrated, never wanting the dominant role during sex. They'd experimented a few times, of course, before their estrangement, but even though a talented _seme_, Ichigo preferred the _uke._ If he weren't more than ready to take his lover back up on that request, he'd be fascinated with the insight into Ichigo's psychology.

Somehow working his hand between them, the blond palmed the orange-haired man's erection through the twill slacks, smirking as Ichigo's hips rocked against him. Desire-clumsy fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, and the former _ryoka_ cursed in frustration. Not offering to help, Urahara continued to stroke the younger man's cock through the pants, using long practice to know _just_ how much pressure would short-circuit his lover's coordination.

"Dammit, Kisuke. Stop, or I'm gonna lose my fuckin' mind."

Unrepentant, the shopkeeper grinned, though he lessened the pressure a bit. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you until you lost it?"  
The low, throaty voice did its work, causing Ichigo to shiver deliciously. Taking advantage of the moment, the former captain pushed the younger man back, directing them both towards the bed. At the last moment, his student pivoted on his heel, landing on top of Urahara, grinning in triumph.

"Speaking of losing minds…."

Slowly, carefully, the Vaizard stripped the blond, his lips, teeth, and tongue lazily trailing behind deft fingers, skin tingling from the sensations. Soon enough, the shopkeeper lay naked on the bed, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body. Every muscle strained against the urge to yank his lover down to him, rip off his clothes, and have his way with him. Over and over again.

"Ichigo," growled Urahara, gesturing towards his throbbing erection. "You are going to do something about this, aren't you?"

Glancing down, the substitute Soul Reaper replied mischievously, "Nah."

"Ichigo!"

Chuckling, the younger man began to undress, tossing his clothes onto the pile near the front of the bed. Pulling a small bottle from his pocket, he climbed up on the bed next to his mentor. "Just kidding." He handed the older man the bottle, warmed by his body heat. "Help me with this?"

Pushing himself up, Urahara kissed the other man as he reached for the bottle. "With pleasure."

Slicking his fingers as the orange-haired man reclined into the mound of pillows at the head of the bed, the blond nudged Ichigo's well-muscled legs apart. Cock standing straight and proud, his lover obliged, opening wider and relaxing in preparation for the coming intrusion. The look of anticipation on his face excited the former captain more, and he eagerly reached for the puckered opening.

His forefinger gently circled the hole, smearing the gel carefully. Giving a slight shudder at the contact, the former _ryoka_ licked his lips. A soft, breathy sigh escaped the younger man as the blond continued his work, further relaxing the muscles. The sound brought a smile to the shopkeeper's face.

Adding more lube, the scientist slipped his finger inside the tight heat. He glanced up as the muscles momentarily tensed, but Ichigo shook his head as he spread his legs wider, bending them at the knees. Brown eyes dilated as the orange-haired young man panted, his arousal beginning to leak pre-cum. Nodding slightly, the former captain continued his work.

Urahara watched his lover's face as he eased him open, seeing the desire grow with every passing heartbeat. When his student began to rock back against the three fingers inside him, the scientist judged him more than ready for him. Reaching for the bottle lying next to them for the last time, he slicked his erection with a hurried, clumsy hand.

Withdrawing his fingers – making Ichigo whine with loss – the blond positioned himself and slowly pressed himself inside the Vaizard. Fully seated within his younger lover, the shopkeeper paused for a moment to allow him to adjust to being filled, kissing him deeply.

"Kisuke," moaned Ichigo, breaking the kiss, "Move!"

With a growl, the former captain did. Slowly at first, but with growing speed as the younger man began to meet his thrusts. The blond shivered as Ichigo nibbled on his earlobe, then cried out as blunt-nailed hands clawed their way down his back.

Urahara knew he would not last long; Ichigo's body was too intoxicating after so many long months without.

The shopkeeper's mouth worked its way down his lover's throat until he came to the join of his neck and shoulder. As he reached between their bodies for the younger man's weeping cock, he left a biting kiss, marking Ichigo as his.

With a wordless cry, the former _ryoka_ came, spurting his release over their chest and abdomen. Groaning as Ichigo's ass tightened rhythmically around his erection, the blond also climaxed; thrusting hard and deep within the younger man.

_I'm applying for a license to thrill_

_Going out on the edge, moving in for the kill_

_And there'll be hell to pay someday_

_Put it all on the bill_

_Cause we'll always be paying and paying until_

_We're beyond all expiration, with a license to thrill_

Propped up next to his lover, the scientist looked down at the younger man. With half-lidded brown eyes, and a darkening hickey on his throat, he thought Ichigo looked well-fucked. Having thoughtfully cleaned the release from his stomach – with his tongue - Urahara felt the urge to purr like the satisfied tomcat he was.

Lost in the afterglow – Ichigo enjoyed cuddling – the blond was surprised when the orange-haired younger man pushed him onto his back, and knelt above him. Glancing down the lengths of their bodies, he saw the substitute _shinigami_'s reawakening erection and grinned. "Again?"

His answer was a serious sort of kiss and eager hands sliding down along his body.

_I've been looking for an original sin…_


End file.
